


The nugget and the dolphin

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, insecure Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill<br/>"Seth Rollins/Dolph Ziggler - Something post Raw (7/4/16)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nugget and the dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to fill this prompt:  
> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=941335#cmt941335

“So what was this match about?” A familiar, slightly nasal voice asked me from behind.   
I slowly turned around, eyes met Seth's. “About you. Just about you.”   
I couldn't help myself but wrapping my arms around Seth was everything I had in mind. I had missed his smell, his voice.. Damn, I missed everything about him. I always had a crush on the architect of the Shield. Seth was just perfect for me. 

My mind slowly drifting back to our first kiss. It was a huge party after a pay-per-view. Seth was drunken and more clinging than usual. Roman had already left, Dean making out with Renee. So Seth ended up in my lap, his arms wrapped around my neck. Nuzzling, gently licking... I loved every second of it. More than an hour had passened until I really had to get up. My bladder was killing me.   
“Seth, I really need to pee... Get up, little nugget” I said with a soft voice. He looked up and smiled. Just seconds later his lips met mine. It was gentle, nearly shy.   
The younger man got up and I made my way to the toilet. As I came back he already left. 

“You still got a thing for me?” Seth voice was filled with something...was he insecure?  
“Yeah...Why should I stop wanting you, nugget?” I smirked at him.  
He pushed me away. “Don't call me that!” His eyes on the floor, body shaking slightly.

“What is wrong? Why are you that insecure?” I gently cupped his chin, forcing him to look at me.   
“'m fat.. I thought they would love it but instead everybody keeps talking about how big and fat I've become. That I'm chubby now.” Tears formed in his wonderful eyes.   
“Listen to me Seth. You're perfect. I adore you, your body, everything about you. And you know that. That is why I wanted this god damn match. To get my hands on you again. To feel you. Every inch and every pound, my little nugget.” 

I pulled him closer, sealing his lips with mine. No matter how often I've kissed him, it was always so special for me. Because he was the one. The one for me.   
When he broke the kiss tears were streaming down his cheeks.   
“Stay with me.. Please” He whispered.   
“I do. I'll always stay with you if you let me, Seth...I..I..I love you.”  
And for the first time since our first kiss I said those words. Let my feelings break out.  
“I love you too, my little dolphin” Seth said, whiping away the tears. “I just never had the balls to tell you...”


End file.
